Tape cartridges can store a vast amount of data. Tape drives, used either singly or in a tape library (also referred to as a media library), each include a data transducer or head (such as a magnetoresistive (MR) head) that reads and/or writes data to the tape cartridges. For proper operation of the tape drive, the head must maintain very close proximity to the storage tape of the tape cartridge in order to provide the ability to record and reproduce signals. The head operates in an open environment and can be exposed to various contaminants from the open air and/or from the storage tape itself. Today's heads require very low separation between the head and the storage tape for greater accuracy in reading and writing of data. Excessive separation between the head and the storage tape and/or sensor damage such as scratches, nicks or other abrasions to the head itself can result in reading and writing errors or even head failure.
It is well known that tape to head separation increases when contaminants build up on the surface of the head. Cleaning cartridges or brushes can be used to remove contaminants. Unfortunately, these types of cleaning devices can be relatively ineffective for removing hardened deposits on the head. Further, when the sensor of the head is impacted with sufficient force, or when a conductive material causes a short in an element in the head, the head is rendered unusable and the drive must be repaired. In addition, contaminants and tape abrasive materials can generate surface scratches that effectively create permanent separation between the tape and the sensor that also reduces the head signal, requiring repair to the head.
Presently, the drive repair process can be lengthy, complex and costly. For example, when a tape drive fails within a media library, the drive must be shipped back to the factory where it undergoes a screening process that attempts to identify the drive or drives having failed heads. Drives with suspect heads are disassembled and heads are carefully removed. Failed heads are returned to head vendors for repair. The head repair procedure can be proprietary to each head vendor, further complicating the entire process. Typically, the head repair includes lapping of the head, followed by testing. This “lap and test” procedure is repeated until a satisfactory result is achieved, or until the head is deemed irreparable. The head is then sent back to be installed into a rebuilt drive, and after a complete retest, the rebuilt drive is returned so that it can be reinstalled for the customer.